¿Sabes? Es así
by Kami-cute
Summary: No estaba enamorado ni de uno ni del otro. Estaba enamorada de los dos. Pero se quedaba con un tercero. Engañaba al corazón.


¿Sabes

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** No estaba enamorado ni de uno ni del otro. Estaba enamorada de los dos. Pero se quedaba con un tercero. Engañaba al corazón.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Quizás sea un fic triste, pero bue.

**Declaimer:** Nauto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No, mis gatitos negros Itachi y Sasuke-kun no cuentan.

**Notas de autor:** Bieeen... Hacía tiempo que quería escribir de esto. Para mí, Sai es una copia en lo que se refiere a Sakura. Porque ella está enamorada de Sasuke y de Naruto al mismo tiempo (admítanlo) y Sai llegó como salvación. Los tiene a los dos en uno. Es insano pero... me gusta.

-

-

-

-

**¿Sabes? Es así...**

¿Sabes? Me pareció completamente necesario decirte qué es lo que está pasando. Puede que duela, pero siempre detestaste las mentiras. Siempre me pediste que fuera sincera, aunque te lastimara. Yo siempre hacerlo, porque no tenía ninguna mentira para ocultarla.

Me enseñaste a ser lo que soy hoy. Una muchacha segura de sí misma y conciente de que el mundo o parte de él, puede estar a mis pies si así lo quiero. Te lo agradezco. Sacaste a flote lo que yo jamás pude hacer. Sacaste a fuera, a la libertad, a mi verdadera yo. Gracias.

Y es por eso…por mi promesa y por pagarte un favor. No quiero mentirte. Tampoco quiero lastimarte. No quiero, nunca quise y nunca voy a quererlo. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Tarde o temprano, las relaciones, por más simple que sean, lastiman. Dañan. Manchan. Hieren.

Yo quería evitar este momento. Quería esquivar esa tardía pero segura reacción. No quería lastimarte. Pero, como siempre, ¿quién manda sobre el corazón? Nadie, nadie que yo sepa. Hoy me pasa a mí, mañana te pasará a vos. Y así, hasta que todos vivan felices… hiriendo a otros en el proceso. Pero, ¿y qué? Por ser feliz, todo lo vale…

Vayamos a grano y dejemos de esquivar este tema, que tanto daño te debe hacer. Ya es la tercera vez que repetís que lo haga rápido, porque hiere. Porque te duele. Porque te lastima. Y eso quiero hacer, pero no sé cómo. ¿Acaso es fácil para alguien abandonar prácticamente a otro? Yo jamás pude hacerlo, he aquí la prueba…

Clavas tus ojos en mí. Esta es la primera vez que veo lágrimas en ellos. ¿Acaso sí te importaba? Sonrío con tanto dolor, que parece una mueca y no un gesto. Y todo este tiempo, que me creí poco para ti. Bajo la vista, encontrando atrayente el suelo. Escucho un sollozo, debe pertenecerte. Rozas mi cabello, con una delicadeza extraña en ti. Me pides que sea sincera, como tantas veces lo prometí…

Susurro cosas que ni yo misma entiendo. Aún así, derramo lágrimas. Acaricias mi rostro, con una delicadeza mayor que antes. Me pides que te mire a los ojos…y sea sincera. Levanto mi mirada, llena de lágrimas, para mirar la tuya, con un brillo extraño… ¿Dolor? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Lágrimas reprimidas?

Formas una sonrisa demasiado dolorosa, como si te estuviera por dar la sentencia de muerte. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Pero quieres oírlo de mis labios, para convencerte totalmente. Te miro por unos segundos. Reúno fuerzas… ¿porqué tengo que herirte? Mis sollozos empiezan a hacerse audibles. Cierro los ojos, con demasiada fuerza, y en un grito exclamó:

- **¡Me enamoré de Sai!**

Me abrazo a mí misma, como si el dolor y la culpa de lastimarte de esa forma, se fueran. Es mentira, aún están aquí. Abro mis ojos, para verte. ¿Por qué hice eso? Tus ojos perdieron su brillo…están vacíos. Tus labios no pronuncian una palabra. Y yo aquí, desesperada.

Me acerco a ti, para recibir una caricia en el rostro. ¿Luego de herirte de esa forma, aún pretendes tratarme con amor? Cierro mis ojos a lo que creo, es la última caricia que me regalarás. Surcando mis pensamientos oigo: "Golpéame…". Abro mis ojos, asustada. Frente a mí, la imagen más deplorable.

Lágrimas caen de tus ojos. La mirada baja, tapando tu rostro con tu flequillo. Tu mano, aún en mi mejilla. No entiendo y quiero hacerlo. No entiendo y quiero hacerlo. No entiendo…y…quiero hacerlo…

- **Golpéame… Escúpeme… Patéame… Ignórame… Odiame… Mátame... ****Pero no me pidas que te olvide, porque jamás podré hacerlo…**

- **No me pidas que te golpeé, porque no puedo hacerlo… No puedo escupirte, porque no te desprecio… No puedo patearte, porque me duele más a mí que a ti… No puedo ignorarte, porque me importas… No puedo odiarte, porque te quiero… No puedo matarte… no puedo pedirte eso… No puedo, no tengo el derecho… no puedo…**

- **¿Y por qué me lastimas?** –dijiste.

- **No quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo… ¡Pero me hiciste jurarte que siempre te fuera sincera!**

Cierras tus ojos y me sonríes con esa misma falsa reacción. ¿Por qué demonios te ríes si no quieres hacerlo? ¿Por qué diablos sonríes, si encuentras más oportuno el llorar? ¡Demonios!

Acaricias mi rostro, el cual se transforma en una mueca de sorpresa y confusión. ¿Por qué así…? Sin aviso, me retienes entre tus brazos. Y ahí oigo los sollozos acallados y siento las lágrimas frías recorrer mi hombro. ¿Por qué?

- **No quiero perderte… pero no estoy en mi derecho de mantenerte encerrada… Eres libre, ¿sabes? En vez de fingir, podrías haberme dejado antes…sin tener que esperar hasta formular una respuesta…**

Te abrazo con fuerzas, rogando no soltarte. Es cierto, podría haberte dejado antes. Podría haber esquivado la formulación de mi excusa. Pero no quería mentirte, ni mentirme a mí misma. Siento tus caricias en mi cabello, con tanta delicadeza… que me entran ganas de llorar.

- **No me parece justo… No quiero hacerte esto… No quiero sentir esto por él…**

- **¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo? Fue para que dejaras de llorar por amar a Sasuke… Quería que sonrieras, que lo olvidaras… Que me dieras una oportunidad, como tantas veces te rogué…**

Inconcientemente, respondo con un "Lo sé" demasiado mudo. ¿Lo escuchaste, no? Sonríes y besas mi cabello. No recuerdo haber quedado prisionera en tu pecho. No recuerdo tus brazos, atándome como cadenas para que no me marche. No recuerdo nada… No quiero hacerlo, tampoco.

- **Aún así, todo el tiempo que estuvimos… yo supe que te irías. Seamos sinceros, nunca fui lo suficiente para ti…**

- **¡No digas eso! **–alcancé a refutarte

- **No… Tú no lo niegues… Siempre fuiste mucho para mi… Muchas veces me sentía inútil, sabiendo que ese rastro de vacío en tus ojos no podría jamás llenarlos… Y detestaba eso… Yo quería complementarte, serte útil…ser tuyo… Y aunque yo no fuera, quería verte sonreír de nuevo…**

- **No…** -dije en un suspiro doloroso.

- **Desde un principio, supe que para ti no significaba tanto… Nunca pude quitarte el sueño… Nunca pude hacerte sentir esas mariposas rebeldes en el estómago… Nunca, nunca fui yo…**

- **No puedes saber eso…** -le negué

- **Si, si puedo… ¿Sabes cómo? Lo sabes, aunque te duela decirlo… Nunca viniste corriendo hacia mí, como hacías con él… Nunca intentaste dar tu vida por mí… Jamás… Jamás dijiste mi nombre con tanto… amor…**

- **Eso es mentira, ¡es mentira! **–dije revolviéndome en tus brazos. Me apretaste aún más a tu pecho

- **No te niego el que me hayas querido… Pero entre cariño y amor hay una gran diferencia… Tu me querías, no me amabas… Para ti, siempre fui Naruto a secas… Jamás fui tratado con amor como él; Sasuke-kun…**

Aprieto mis manos en tu pecho, arrugando tu remera. Es detestable. Detesto esto. Te estuve hiriendo todo este tiempo y jamás nadie me lo dijo. ¿Qué acaso creían que yo era mejor que tú? ¿Qué mi integridad sentimental y física valía más que la tuya? Eres tan…

- **Eres un idiota, Naruto… ¿¡Porqué demonios jamás me dijiste lo mucho que te hería!? ¿¡Porqué, maldita sea!? ¿¡Por qué!? **–dije, golpeando tu pecho con nada de fuerza.

- **A veces… El amor que tienes hacia una persona es mayor que cualquier dolor que puedas recibir… Yo quería verte otra vez bien, como esa niña de la que me enamoré… Y así tuviera que esperar y soportar, lo haría… Por ti…**

- **No es justo…** -dije, soportando las ganas de llorar-**. No es justo que sufrieras tanto… y todo por mi culpa… **

- **No sufrí, Sakura-chan… **-esa forma de decir mi nombre devolvió un poco de calor a mi cuerpo-**. Yo elegí hacer esto… Fue mi culpa, no tuya… Además… Valió la pena…**

Cierro mis ojos y me abrazo a ti, escondiendo el rostro en tu pecho. La realidad es muy fea y me da miedo. Quiero esconderme, quiero que tapes mis ojos para no poder ver…

- **Naruto…** -susurro, sintiéndome reconfortada

- **Siempre fui como un hermano para ti… Lo entendí siempre, sin embargo quise jugar el papel de novio… Para saber si tenía esperanzas…**

Me aprieto más contra ti. Quiero huir, ¿sabes? Quiero irme y no sentir este dolor. Nos estamos hiriendo, Naruto. Nos estamos hiriendo demasiado. Todo por mí y mi estúpida forma de ser. Todo por ti y tu idiota forma de entender. No es justo… No es justo para ninguno…

- **No quiero que me odies…** -te digo, en un susurro.

- **Yo no quiero odiarte…**

- **No quiero que me abandones…**

- **Nunca estarás sola, a tu suerte…**

- **No quiero esto… No así…**

- **Nadie quiere, Sakura-chan… Nadie quiere…**

Me dejo caer de rodillas, mientras tú haces el esfuerzo de sostenerme. No, Naruto, déjame caer. Como si leyeras mi mente, permites que me resbale de tus brazos hasta dar con mis rodillas al suelo. Luego de unos segundos, te arrodillas frente a mí. Pero no me tocas, ni siquiera me rozas.

- **Me siento una muñeca… Hacía tiempo no me sentía así…**

- **Seguramente debe ser mi culpa… **-lanzo una carcajada lastimera, mientras me miras.

- **Siempre culpándote de cosas que… no causas. Nunca entendí esa forma de ser… ¿Qué ganas con culparte?**

- **Te quito la culpa… y te hago sentir un poco mejor…**

Me encierro en mí misma, poniéndome en posición fetal. Lloro desesperadamente, gritando y lanzando gemidos de dolor. No es justo. ¡Detesto ser tan débil e inútil! ¡Detesto todo esto!

Siento una mano en mi cabeza, que roza mis cabellos. Luego, siento tu cabeza sobre la mía. Respirando, suspirando… Susurrando palabras que, seguramente, intentarán hacerme sentir bien.

- **¿No llores, neh? Sakura-chan, las lágrimas no pegan contigo…**

- **¡No entiendo, Naruto! ¡Por qué siempre tengo que lastimarte! ¡Por qué nunca lo dijiste! ¡No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo!**

- **Sakura-chan… Mi Sakura-chan… Lo siento…**

Besas mi cabello, dejándome la sensación de un pequeño escalofrío. Te levantas, das media vuelta, y te marchas. Sé que tanto como a mí, te duele. Sin embargo, eres tan obstinado… Crees que porque me amas, debes sufrir… Tonto, tonto Naruto.

Luego de unos minutos, levanto la vista. Mis ojos, rojizos. Mis labios temblorosos. Y la marca de viejas lágrimas en mi rostro. A veces, m veo tan deplorable. Busco con mis ojos jades una presencia parecida a la tuya, más estoy sola. Abro mis labios por auto reflejo. Es tan triste llamarte así, ahora que todo terminó…

- **Naruto-**_**kun**_**…**

**x………x**

Desde ese día, te he visto pocas veces. En verdad, no sé si me estás evitando. O la que te evita soy yo. Bajo mi mirada al suelo, sonriendo un tanto triste. Es cierto… Soy débil y escapo de mis problemas.

Levanto la vista siguiendo mi camino. El banco en la entrada de Konoha. El mismo en que Sasuke-kun me abandonó. Donde lloré innumerables veces. Donde tu estuviste a mi lado, soportando. Donde comenzó y terminó lo nuestro, Naruto. Donde, desde el principio, me encuentro con él; con Sai.

Levanto la vista y sigo caminando. Observo bien el lugar; no hay nadie. Sonrío con tristeza… siempre sola. Me adelanto y me siento, buscando un enfoque donde… reposar unos segundos mi mente. Sin darme cuenta, unas finas lágrimas se filtran de mis ojos y acaban en el suelo. Maldita mi suerte…

Observo el suelo, detenidamente, donde segundos antes cayeron mis lágrimas. Frente a mi, aparecen unos pies de más de conocidos. No levanto el rostro… De nada sirve hacerlo…

- **¿Otro paciente murió?**

Afirmo con la cabeza. En realidad, Sai, tanto como tu y como yo sabemos que es mentira. Que ningún paciente murió. Sino que soy tan débil que aún no termino de enfrentar mi pasado. Que aún éste me tortura y me mueve a su antojo.

Me refugias entre tus brazos. Me escondo entre tu pecho. Siento las palpitaciones erróneas que das, siento como tu cuerpo se contrae. Sonrío, un poco. El calor que tus brazos me dan, es tan reconfortante.

- **Naruto…** -susurro.

Siento como tu cuerpo se contrae del todo, haciendo que abra mis ojos; alarmada. No, lo he vuelto a arruinar. Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con una de tus sonrisas falsas. Las que volviste a usar, para cada vez que me equivoco.

- **No soy Naruto… Mi nombre es Sai…**

Bajo mi rostro, apenada. Es cierto, no eres Naruto. Pero demuestras tu cariño como él; como aprendiste de él. Cierro mis ojos, frustrada. En realidad, Sai, jamás quise enamorarme de ti. Lo que sucede es que en ti ví una especie de salvación… Por dentro eras Naruto. Por fuera, eras Sasuke.

En realidad, Sai, nunca me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré de mis dos compañeros de equipo… los cuales reflejas tan bien. Que hasta yo me lo creí.

**Owari**


End file.
